urboffandomcom-20200214-history
Indiana Jones vs Nathan Drake
Indiana Jones vs Nathan Drake is the thirteenth battle of the second season of Uber Rap Battles of Fiction, therefore being the twenty-eighth battle overall Battle Information B-Lo Lorbes as Nathan Drake Pool as Indiana Jones AccordionChick as Lara Croft Beat by Ear2ThaBeat Released on March 11, 2014 Lyrics Drake: First of all, Indiana? You’re more like New Jersey! No doubt when this blows over you’ll be begging for mercy! Let me run something by you with my parkour style Boys following you on your trips? I knew you were a pedophile! I’m your worst fear buddy, call me a frickin’ King Cobra Jones is getting old, how ‘bout you adventure into yoga? Don’t tell me you’re still wondering who is the one greater You knocked up a bitch and found out 3 movies later! Indy: Messing with the best, are we? I’m getting annoyed Get ready to feel the wrath of Indiana Jones, boy! With a whip, pistol, fedora, and an archaeologist’s mind You’ll be buried six feet under as I best you with rhyme I’m a fiery motherfucker so watch me melting your face You’re not smart, you’re not funny, let me put you in your place Thinking that you could fight me when you couldn’t beat Sly Cooper? If you ask me, bitch, you’ve got the aim of a stormtrooper! Drake: You are slow, old-timer, you nearly got battered by a boulder! And you are worse at finding things than Dora the Explorer! Don’t like people talking back to you? Well, I’ve got some remarks! I’ll get my hands on Ravenwood and then I’ll raid her Lost Ark! Indy: You’ll be hunted down and trapped in a lyrical Temple of Doom I’m a movie commercial because my victory’s coming soon Jock and I have a flight to destiny where you’ll cower in fright As you’re mowed down by machine gun, right in plane sight Drake: I’m the man, Indiana, bitch, you need to learn some manners With this plan of action I can show you I’m the one true better rapper And Solo I’ll finish you with my deceptive bag of tricks Go back to Legoland, will you? I preferred you as bricks. Indy: We should rename this battle, we can call it Drake’s Misfortune I’ll give a portion of distortion to this unimportant orphan It’s unfortunate you’re ordinary and can’t be blown out of proportions Call me Mjolnir because I’ll crush you and Clarent because I’m scorching! Lara: I won’t be calling you either, but I’ll be owning you again Lara Croft, motherfuckers, showing you a last revelation Go to Hell Dorado, Nate, wouldn’t that be sublime and Jones you're the one who’s getting whipped this time Don’t you even think of going on for a fourth verse after this Because you tried with Crystal Skull but you really fucked up shit Welcome to a land: among bitches, where this is your Last Crusade Because when you’re dead and buried then your tombs I shall raid Trivia TBA Category:Season 2 Category:Storm Five